


Other Places, Other Faces

by LadyOfTheMist27



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: And also Clubber!Aki, Businessman!Aki, Child abuse/neglect, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheMist27/pseuds/LadyOfTheMist27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every human is multi-faceted.<br/>I have simply shattered.<br/>***Discontinued***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Split

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been planned out. Top to bottom, blocked out, rough ideas sketched out. It's my first time picking up a project with a precise plot idea, so I'm unsure about how it'll turn out, but I wanted to give it a try. Honestly, I should probably be working on my other incomplete stories but my muse just. Won't. Cooperate. Neither will life -_-  
> There are mentions of Dissociative Identity Disorder and Depersonalization ahead. I chose to describe these with a mix of online research and personal experience (I have mildly dissociated at times). However, it won't be completely accurate, and artistic license is in full throttle!

It stole up sometimes, like a gush of chilling water sprung from a freshly tapped spring in his mind. It rose up and muffled his senses, submerging him in cool apathy. One moment he was there, and the next he just...wasn't.

Logically, he knew that nothing had changed. This was still his body. His brain. He was still processing all these stimuli from all over. Everything remained untouched and unchanged. But at the same time it just wasn't the same. He felt disconnected, a tiny thing floating just outside his usual consciousness, watching events from a third-person perspective. He could respond only slowly, with delays, and the environment around him became _dimmer_ , as if several aspects of it had simply been...switched off. He lived in a dreamlike reality, and only he could tell when it was happening. It was a frustrating and occasionally terrifying experience. 

Akihito could tell by the time he was eighteen precisely what brought on these sudden bouts of disorientation. Stress, for one. Either long term (cramming for exams was a troubling task) or short term stress could plunge him back into the detached calm and dream world. But sensory overload could do just as much damage. It had only taken one trip to New York to make that clear. After just an hour he had blanked out and barely made it back to his hotel by blindly following his classmates, who hadn't had a clue what was going on with him.

But that was the funny thing about these events. Nobody knew about it. Nobody really had to know. It was nearly impossible for most to tell what was actually happening. To them, it was little more than a pause in the conversation and a little less animation in his eyes. And since it affected no one, he told no one. And that was that.

But this time was different. 

He stumbled into the bathroom of the noisy nightclub, head spinning. The loud bass pulsing through the ground rattled his senses, and he could already feel the unfamiliar mindset settling in, the normal link between "him" and "self" unraveling a bit. Dimly, a corner of his mind informed him that perhaps such a loud place was  _not_  a good venue for him. But really the noise was the last thing on his mind.

It was over.  _They_  were over. That was what he had said. He knelt, heedless of the filthy floor, tucking his head between his knees as he gasped for air, trying to force the fresh words away. They echoed, hurt him, gashed at his psyche. No, he didn't want this. No more. It hurt. Fuck, why did everything always _hurt_? 

Frantically, he tried to fix it, to mend it. No, the link was unraveling too fast, too much. This was not the shallow detachment he had felt, a mere dip into a shallow pool. This was deeper. The burbling spring had become an oppressive ocean, the crystal waters murky depths of green. And he was sinking, sinking, sinking without stop down into a place he had never been.

With a snap, he heard the last thread give way. 


	2. Branches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, look, this useless author is updating for once~  
> Lemon of dubious quality up ahead (it's been so long since my last one) XD

“You know…” Kou’s voice trailed off hesitantly, his words decorating the air between them. “Are you okay, Aki?”

Aki looked up from his cup of beer, topped with generous foam, with a look of mild shock. “Of course I’m okay! Why do you ask? Do I seem off?” One of his hands unconsciously came up to feel at his cheek, as if he could tell how he looked from touch alone.

“No! No, you look great, it’s just…you seem _too_ fine.” Kou shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “You know…with the situation with Masato and all.”

“Oh.” The word dropped from his lips, heavy as a stone. Aki looked down again, fiddling with the cup. Masato…yes, that _had_ happened. “Well, it’s been a couple weeks already, hasn’t it? I’ve just learned to get over it. I mean, I can’t be moping over him forever, right?” He should be crushed. He _had_ been, from what he could remember of the night they broke up. But curiously enough, now all he could feel was a vague apathy towards Masato, as if all his emotions had been drained out of the memory.

“That’s true, moping over him would be no good,” Kou echoed. “I was just worried because it seems that you’ve bounced back a bit too fast. Usually it takes you longer to get over stuff like this. You’re seriously alright, right?”

“I’d tell you if something was wrong, Kou, I promise. Don’t worry about it!” Aki abruptly grinned wide, drinking the rest of his beer with gusto. “I’m completely over it. Speaking of relationships though, isn’t Reiko expecting you home soon?” He pressed the home button on his phone. _9:45_ showed up boldly.

Kou stood up, stifling a curse. “Ugh, how could you not tell me this until now? Reiko’s gonna be so mad if I’m late again.”

Aki chuckled. “Man, haven’t we become boring, to go to bed at 10 and wake up at 6 for our jobs.”

“Guess that’s what adulthood is.” Kou shrugged. “I dunno, it always sounded so boring growing up, but now I think it isn’t such a bad life, knowing exactly what will happen. Maybe that’s a sign I’m becoming a boring adult too.”

“True, true.” Aki nodded. “Now all I need to do is learn to go through romance like an adult.” He gave a self deprecating smile.

“You’ll learn.” Kou’s voice turned steely with determination. “You will. Because you deserve the best, Aki. I mean it.”

Aki stood up, giving a small smile. “Thanks, man. Now, you should _really_ be getting home.”

Kou looked at his watch. _9:47_. “Yeah, you’re right. See you tomorrow at work!”

“See you!” Aki waved Kou goodbye, then leisurely strolled out the door, heading in the other direction, towards his apartment.

Nighttime Tokyo was blazing with life, as usual, Aki reflected. Over the years, he had learned to cope, to some degree, with the noise of cities. It had been worth it, to be surrounded by the pulsing vitality of cities like this. Aki loved it, even if his mind did not. The high rise buildings were familiar by now, the hustle and bustle of the heterogeneous crowd a comforting background noise. His shoes clicked a sharp staccato against the sidewalk and he passed by a building, when abruptly he caught sight of a shadowy figure, disturbingly close to him. _What…?_

His heartbeat accelerated. Who was this stranger, who trailed him so closely? Surely no one would dare mug him with so many others around. He stopped, turning only to be greeted by…himself. His face stared out of the sleek gray glass of the building, blue eyes full of confusion. Just him. There hadn’t been anybody else. How strange. For a second he hadn’t…recognized himself. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light. He shook his head to clear the faint disorientation away. Nothing was wrong. His home was just up ahead; he would feel better after he was there.

And finally, finally, he was at home. He clicked open the door to his apartment (a relatively nice one, courtesy of the company’s contract). Slowly, he loosened his tie and changed from his everyday business clothes to his sleeping ones. Sleep. That’s what he needed. Just some rest, to wipe away the bitter taste the thought of Masato left on his tongue. He climbed into bed, eyes fluttering shut, and was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The boy that opened his eyes, however, was wide awake.

* * *

 

The Orchid wasn’t exactly Asami’s preferred venue of choice. It catered almost exclusively to the younger crowd, an artful mess of strobe lights and thumping music. The atmosphere grasped onto the youthful vitality of the patrons, raising it up higher and higher, riling them up. Asami much preferred the smoky, classy ambiance of Sion.

Tonight, though, was a time for business, not pleasure. He weaved through the bodies, making his way to a booth in the far back as Sudou slid into the seat opposite to him, twirling some fruity alcoholic drink that gleamed a bold orange. Asami preferred to make his business check-ups during working hours, even if it meant that he had to deal with thumping bass and insane twenty-something. “As I’m sure you can see, business is booming.” The man boasted with a flirtatious toss of his golden blond hair. “I’m confident the change in the bar’s menu plus the improved interior design has contributed to the boost in customers.”

It was true, the place had gained many customers since he last visited. The Orchid was never empty, of course, but today it was packed to maximum capacity, the crowd even wilder than they usually were. Even from his remote location, Asami could see (not to mention hear) the crowd on the dance floor, bodies writhing to the beat. Lights, matching the rhythm, pulsed about, illuminating flesh and sweat. Business certainly was doing well. How suspicious. “I see, and you’re sure that the increase in business is from the changes in the decorations and bar menu?”

Sudou’s hands froze around the delicate stem of his glass for a second. “Of course, Asami-sama.” He gave a confident smile.

But the damage was already done. “You know, Sudou,” Asami said off-handedly, “I hate it when people lie to me.”

His pretty blue eyes cast downwards in despair and Sudou bit his lip. “I swear, Asami-sama, the menu change and décor renovation really _did_ make a difference. But…some of the credit may have to go to a…” His pert lips twisted in distaste. “…third party.”

“Oh? So we’ve been receiving some help? Who is our mysterious benefactor?” Asami’s voice was smooth and amused, but Sudou wasn’t stupid enough not to notice the razor blades lurking beneath the surface. One wrong step, and he would gut himself. 

“I swear, I never asked for his help! He’s known as Angel,” The English word rolled off Sudou’s tongue reluctantly. “But he mostly goes by Shin. Angel suits him well.”

“And what does this Angel have to do with your excellent revenue increases?” Asami quirked an eyebrow.

“Simple. _Everyone_ wants to sleep with him. Women, men, it doesn’t matter, he’s bi anyways. And since he only picks one partner every time he comes, it’s like a lottery. It’s impossible to know when he’ll show up, so we have tons of customers who come every day to try and meet him.” Sudou sighed. “And with how rumors spread, it only took about a month for some people to come here just to try and get a look at him. It’s nearly impossible to get a glimpse, though, the dance floor practically surrounds him. Anyways,” His voice turned more saccharine. “Now that you know, isn’t that enough business talk? You seem tense, I’d be perfectly happy to help you _relax_.” His hand crept to touch Asami’s, but the man stood up without even sparing Sudou a glance.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline your offer.” Asami shrugged his suit jacket off before walking away, towards the rippling crowd.

“Asami-sama? Where are you going?” Sudou shrilled above the deafening music.

“To get a good look at this angel.” Asami smirked.

* * *

 

Courbet, renowned realist, had once said. “Show me an angel and I’ll paint one.”

Asami was positive if the man had witnessed this sight, he would’ve painted the most divine angel to ever grace the canvas.

True to Sudou’s words, the boy was smack dab in the center of the dance floor. It wasn’t hard to see why that was so; he was the most beautiful person Asami had ever seen. His eyes were closed and his head thrown back, blond hair and pale skin gleaming in the dim lights, a beacon that the crowd around him migrated towards. He danced with abandon, sweat plastering several locks of hair to his slender neck. Asami abruptly wanted to lick a long strip against that pale skin and suck until beautiful red bloomed against fair skin.

The boy was also fully aware of his sex appeal, it seemed. His eyes opened, half lidded, and caught sight of Asami. Asami had no doubt his expression right now screamed sex, and nothing else. A seductive smile curled up the corners of pale pink lips. _Come here, if you dare_. The message radiated across the few feet that separated them. And Asami was never one to turn down a challenge.

Two steps were all it took for them to be pressed flush together, skin to skin. The boy looked up through sooty lashes, blinking coyly. “Why hello handsome.” He pressed his lips against Asami’s ear, struggling to make himself heard.

Asami’s hands made their way to his waist as they lightly grinded to the beat. Already, he could feel all the jealous glances being tossed his way. “You seem to be the main attraction here.” He teased.

The boy tossed his hair smugly. “Of course I am. I’m fucking hot.” His smile grew predatory. “Speaking of hot people, you’re not half bad yourself.”

“I’m flattered.” Asami thrust his hips forward, grinding against the angel harder. An undignified squeak sounded as the boy gave him an indignantly horny look. It was adorable.

With a huff, the blush left the boy’s cheeks as he regained control. “Just for that, I may not pick you today.”

“Oh?” Asami smiled as his hands roamed, touching at the silky skin beneath the boy’s shirt. “So you think there’s someone better than me in this club.”

“You’ll just have to prove your worth.” The words rasped against his ear as the boy sneakily palmed his crotch. Asami stifled a groan. Little vixen.

He bent down, capturing the boy’s lips, slightly chapped and rough against his. He tasted sweet. Messily their tongues intertwined, the noise around them melting away. The boy’s tongue was hesitant at first, but grew bolder as the kiss continued, battling with Asami’s for dominance. Finally, Asami broke away. “Convinced yet, angel?” He taunted the boy.

“Let’s get out of here.” He purred and his tiny hand grabbed Asami's sleeve urgently, looking at him with uncontrolled lust. “And call me Shin.”

* * *

 

One hazy taxi trip later, they were stumbling into Asami’s penthouse, clothes coming off, littering the sleek wooden floors. For a second, Shin paused to take in the penthouse, all floor to ceiling windows and minimalist decor that reeked of wealth. “Woah, how rich _are_ you? This is insane.”

Asami’s lips hungrily attacked his neck, intent on sucking the beautiful mark he had envisioned. “Rich enough, I suppose.” He murmured lazily.

“Wait,” Delicate hands pushed Asami’s head away from his neck. “No marking. That’s the only rule.”

Asami gazed with desire at the pale milky skin, but the boy’s eyes were unyielding. “Very well. Can I ask why?”

“I don’t like it.” The boy averted his eyes. A half lie.

Well, it wasn’t like Asami was here to unearth his entire life story. The boy could keep his secrets if he wanted, it didn’t matter. Instead, Asami trailed kisses down the boy’s neck, guiding him to the bedroom down the hall. Shin relaxed, whining and tugging at Asami’s dress shirt, clumsily undoing buttons.

Asami chuckled, gently pushing the boy onto the bed as he undid the remaining buttons on his shirt, tossing it to some corner and abandoning his pants too. Blue eyes looked at his body appreciatively, a pink tongue snaking out to wet his lips. “For an old man, you’re not half bad.” Shin teased, kicking off his jeans, bare legs pale against the black sheets. “But I haven’t seen the most important part yet…” Smoothly, he stepped towards Asami, kneeling at his feet, face to face with the tent in his silky boxers.

Asami’s breath hitched as the boy’s breath misted over the head of his penis. Slowly, hands dragged down the boxers, revealing his penis. The boy looked appreciative and slightly apprehensive. Gently, he lowered his mouth, first suckling at the tip, tasting the unique tang and bitterness of precum. His tongue laved around the tip, lapping at it like a cat. Strong fingers caressed his hair, careful not to press him down. Golden eyes looked down at him, and Shin felt his dick harden as he realized how profoundly _filthy_ he must look, on his knees with a stranger’s dick in his mouth. Relaxing his mouth, he sank down, taking as much as he was able without gagging. He was rewarded with a low groan of pleasure as the fingers in his hair tightened, pulling harder. “Fuck, you look so good, sucking my cock.” The man’s voice was raspy seduction, and Shin smirked before suppressing his gag reflex, barely daring to breathe as he sheathed the rest of the length in his throat. Slowly, he began to bob his head, letting the dick slide in and out, languidly torturing the man.

“Faster…” The hand behind his head pressed down insistently, but he only deliberately swallowed around the cock, mentally smirking as the man groaned.

Abruptly, the man’s hand yanked on his hair, making the length slide out of his mouth, only leaving a slightly bitter aftertaste. “Get on the bed.” The man was done playing. His voice was dangerous, and the pain radiating from Shin’s scalp sent more bolts of pleasure down his spine.

Eagerly, he clambered onto the bed, getting on all fours and looking behind himself flirtatiously. “What, impatient?”

“Any more sass and I may just have to fuck you until you can’t move anymore.” The man gave his ass a smack, watching as red bloomed on pale skin. He narrowed his eyes in appreciation. “Fuck, that’s a nice ass.” He hissed.

“And all yours for tonight.” The sinful angel wriggled cheekily.

With a click, the man opened a bottle of lube, pouring the clear liquid on his fingers. Gently, he probed with slick fingers, working the boy open, relishing the tight warmth of him. The angel seemed experienced though, deliberately relaxing, welcoming a second finger with a tiny moan. “More.” He begged, grinding against the fingers.

Asami ignored him, fingers going deeper, seeking for that magical spot, eyes intently fixed on the boy’s profile. _There._ His fingers brushed against it, and the boy physically jerked, a low wail leaving his plush lips, eyes going misty with pleasure. It was every bit as beautiful as Asami had imagined. On impulse, he bent down, running his tongue down the boy’s back, tracing his spine and tasting the salty-sweet skin. His hands caressed the boy's chest, gliding over sensitive nubs that hardened in response. 

“...fuck me.” The boy turned his head around, the words barely more than air. 

“Hm?” Asami worked his fingers in and out leisurely, lightly brushing against that sensitive nub buried deep inside Shin.

“I said.” The boy arched his back more, words crisp and deliberate despite his heavy breathing. “Wreck. My. Ass.” His hand snaked back to grab at Asami’s heavy arousal, feeling the veins that ran up and down its length.

“With pleasure.” And without further ado, Asami sank deep into the boy.

Shin screamed as the punishing girth pressed into him, stretching him to the limits. It hurt, it was brutish, and he was getting off on it, if his rock hard cock was any indication.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, angel.” The man rasped, heavy balls pressed against Shin’s ass. Slowly, he pulled out, watching as the tight ring stretched around his length.

“Harder…” The boy whimpered, trying to force himself back onto Asami’s cock. His mouth hung open, panting as he attempted to accommodate Asami, pink tongue peeking out. His eyes, however, were alight with lust. A corrupt angel, beckoning Asami to hell with pale skin and petal-soft lips and pert nipples.

Asami buried himself back into the boy’s tight heat, falling deep into sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day~  
> <3


	3. Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I'm so bad at keeping on a schedule. Sorry for being a bit late with this!

It was nearly 2 AM when Shin unsteadily made his way to his apartment. His hips hurt, and he ached all over in the most delicious way. The man had been more intense than anyone he had ever been with, much more than  _Masato_. He sniffed with scorn at the thought of the man. Who needed him? They would get by just fine without him. Despite what any psychiatrist would want to say, Aki was doing fine. Better than fine. He was stable, for once, with the help of yours truly. He didn’t need pills or talks or hypnosis. He just needed a break every once in a while.

Thinking back, he sighed with longing at the mysterious man's plush bed, so inviting, especially after two rounds. He had wanted nothing more than to sink into those Egyptian cotton sheets. But if he had slept, Aki would've woken up in a stranger's bed. Who knew how the guy would react to  _that_? He could be such an adorkable, fragile prude. And it was Shin’s job to protect him. And so he had undertaken the long trek back home.

Unlocking the door, Shin stumbled in, kicking off his clothes (they would have to be carefully folded and stowed away later) and making his way to the shower. It would be suspicious if Aki woke up smelling like sex, sweat, and sandalwood. Warm water glided over his skin, carrying away nearly all proof of what had transpired less than an hour ago. Finally he smelled like himself—like  _Aki_ —again. Now all that was left was the achiness, which wouldn’t be much of a problem, considering how gullible Aki could be; he would make an explanation to suit himself. Hopefully it wouldn't impair him too much during work. 

A quick rinse took away the taste of alcohol and far dirtier things from his mouth. He sighed, making his way to the bed, flopping down on the plush blankets. Well, he had definitely had his fun tonight, and Aki had to go to work in the morning. It was time to sleep...

Shin sank down into some dark corner of the boy's mind, sleeping at last, and Akihito slumbered in his place, none the wiser to what had happened.

* * *

 

"Ugh." Akihito groaned as he carried the heavy cardboard box, filled to the brim with files. He must've slept in a weird position last night; for some reason, his hips throbbed and he didn't feel  _nearly_  as well-rested as he should be. 

"You look bad, man," Kou tsked in sympathy. "Did something happen to you last night?"

"No, I went to bed pretty early actually. I must've slept oddly though, my hips feel all weird." Aki shifted back and forth, setting the box gently down on his desk with a sigh of relief.

"Maybe you should take it easy for a while then. You can afford to be limping when you go to that meeting later." Kou suggested, taking a sip of coffee. 

"I dunno, talk like this just makes me feel so old," Aki muttered. "Hip problems at twenty five? God, I need to get back into shape. Maybe hit the gym again. Right after I manage to seal that deal."

"Is it an important one?" Kou looked at him curiously.

"Important enough." Aki shrugged. "You know that company, Sion? We wanted to be put in charge of making the advertisements for their new business venture. The CEO is coming today, so if we do this right, we can have the deal in the bag."

Kou whistled appreciatively. "That's pretty big. I hear they're demanding, but pay more than enough to make it worth the trouble."

"Tell me about it." Aki rolled his eyes. The opening sum had boggled his mind. "Anyways, the chief wants this more than he'll ever admit, and he'll have my head if it doesn't go through."

"When's the meeting?" Kou cocked his head. 

"Ten."

"Well, you'd better get going then, considering that it's already 9:45." Kou looked at the clock significantly. 

"Sounds good, I'll have to set up the room too. Wish me luck!" Aki picked up a manila folder, packed with files and photos, and rushed out as quickly as he could with a limp.

As he swept by Kou, Kou frowned, sniffing at the air. Aki always smelled fresh, like laundry detergent and spring air. But today, hidden beneath his usual scent lurked something else. Was that…sandalwood?

* * *

 

"Do you think they're the ones?" Asami asked Kirishima quietly as they walked through the long hallway.

"I would certainly trust them with the ad campaign. They're hard workers, and my research hasn't shown any corrupt practices they might get caught for. Also, they're exceptionally eager to seal this deal." Kirishima pushed up his glasses, lenses gleaming. "Of course, the final call always lies with you, Asami-sama."

Asami simply nodded, opening the nondescript door and walking into the board room. His eyes flicked about briefly, searching for any signs of hidden cameras or a trap of any sort. His legal business was generally far less risky than his more illicit transactions, but care should always be taken.

“Good afternoon, Asami-san!” A voice, hauntingly familiar, greeted him politely.

He paused for just a second in shock before composing himself. The boy stood in front of him, just as radiant as he had been last night. His wild mane of blond hair had been tamed with various hair products, and his crisp dress shirt and slacks were nothing like the sinfully tight shirt and jeans he had worn last night. He looked so…different. A well put-together salaryman, not a lusty angel.

But far more concerning was his demeanor. As his eyes fell on the man, he didn’t show a single sign of shock. Not a single hint of confusion clouded those baby blues. The same eyes that had gazed up at Asami, half-lidded with lust last night.

“Good afternoon…” Asami raised an eyebrow in question.

“Takaba Akihito. You can feel free to call me Akihito, though, since it appears we’ll be working together quite a bit.” Akihito. So that was his name. It suited him, all radiance and shine.

“Akihito-san.” Asami nodded in greeting. “Pardon me, but you seem awfully familiar. Have we met before?” He allowed his voice to cool a bit. _You’re not fooling me; I know you._ Was it a trap? A set up? It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time a person had tried to wiggle into his life through his bed, though the sex goddess last night certainly didn’t seem the type.

“Hm?” The man cocked his head to the side, examining Asami closely. “No…no I don’t think I’ve ever met you before, Asami-san. You also seem quite memorable, so I doubt I’d forget it if I did.” He offered an apologetic smile, unfailingly professional…distant.

“I see, my mistake then. Well, shall we continue with the deal? I’d like to see the sample your company has prepared.”

“Of course! Please, have a seat.” Akihito turned away, leaving Asami to his musings. He was heedless of Kirishima as the man turned to him with a questioning gaze.

He hadn’t been lying. No, there hadn’t been any hesitation or deceit in those eyes. Then how? Was this another boy entirely who simply happened to resemble the boy of last night? It seemed impossible, to have two people so entirely alike, but it was the only explanation, right?

But as the man bent down further to retrieve some files, Asami saw it. A lock of pure blond hair shifted to the side, revealing a tiny bit of pink that peeked out from above his collar.

Asami remembered that mark. He had left last night, in the throes of passion, buried balls deep as the angel beneath him writhed and became undone. He remembered the taste of that silky skin against his tongue.

“Alright, I’ve got all the samples you’ve asked for, shall we start?” Akihito straightened up, clutching a manila folder. He smiled at them, a gleam of white teeth. Once again, Asami was struck by how different he looked, so innocent and _clean_. But this man—this impossibly, unthinkably different man—and Shin were one and the same.

Takaba Akihito was the Angel. He just didn’t know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day ^^


	4. Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, sorry for being late again -_- I'm a bit of a hot mess, unfortunately, and writers block makes it worse T.T  
> Parts of this chapter didn't come out exactly as I wanted them to, but I think this is as good as it's going to get~  
> I hope you guys enjoy anyways, love you all for sticking around!
> 
> Trigger warning ahead of time: Implied child neglect and abuse.

He had heard many things about the mysterious CEO of Sion. He was a ruthless businessman who had risen up mysteriously about a decade ago and his company had climbed the ranks with frightening speed, standing on top of several markets. 

But nobody had  _ever_  mentioned the simple fact that he was also a walking Adonis. The sheer brilliance of his perfection was seared into Aki’s retina’s the instant he had walked in, all sharp lines and tan skin in that perfectly tailored suit. It wasn’t _fair_ , an inner voice wailed, how anybody could look that nice and be so rich.

Aki, however, was here to do business, not to get laid (maybe there was a tiny twinge of regret at that fact). And thus he had sucked it up, stupidly throbbing lower back, disgustingly handsome business partner and all.

Still, throughout the entire meeting he couldn’t help but be hyperaware of those eyes. Every time he turned his back, he could feel them, tracing red hot patterns across him. Surely it was just his imagination; there was no way a man so well-versed in business would have the audacity to _eye fuck_ a potential business partner behind his back during a meeting. He shivered minutely as those eyes that he couldn’t see made another pass. _Right?!_

* * *

 

“…and that’s all the samples we have for you. Have these addressed all of your concerns? We’d be happy to clarify anything you’re still concerned about.” Aki slapped on his business smile resolutely, praying to God he wasn’t a human tomato.

“No, this seems quite thorough. In fact, I’d be willing to seal the deal today. I really can’t think of a better business partner for this campaign than your company.” The man inclined his head, lips tilting up in a professional manner, and Aki felt abruptly a bit ashamed for even thinking that this man had been molesting him mentally. Right now, he was being a perfect model of courtesy.

“O-of course!” Whipping out another folder he had had conveniently close, he pulled out the contract, stapled. “You’re welcome to take it back with you and take a closer look if you want.”

“We’ve already been shown it before,” The bespectacled man beside Asami stated. “The company emailed us a copy this morning actually, for convenience. Thus, we’ve already reviewed it, and it seems quite satisfactory.”

“Indeed.” Asami smoothly agreed. He pulled out a pen, nodding towards the contract. “Just tell me where to sign.”

Aki could’ve jumped for joy. This was all going so much smoother than he could’ve ever hoped for. “Then just here, here, and here.” He flipped through the pages, pointing at the three blanks.

Asami nodded and signed off without a pause, pen gliding smoothly across paper. “I look forward to working with you and your team, Akihito-san.” He straightened, smiling once more at the smaller man. His hand reached forward to push the contract back in Akihito’s direction…

…and the rest seemed to happen in slow motion. Delicately, one of the stiff corners of the stack of paper bumped against the coffee cup resting near the edge of the table. Aki could barely yelp in shock before lukewarm coffee spilled onto the carpet. A horrified noise left his mouth before he could stop himself.

Slowly he turned to the businessman, who looked equally aghast. “I am…so sorry Akihito-san. I must apologize.”

“No, no, it’s just an accident, they happen after all.” Aki laughed sheepishly.

“Still, it’s an accident that’s totally my fault.” Asami shook his head, eyes still glinting in apology. “I insist on repaying you for all the trouble.”

“Uh, there’s really no need for that, Asami-san, it’s really fine.” Aki didn’t like the zealous gleam in the other man’s eyes.

“Nonsense, I’ll get you a new coffee, it’s the least I can do for taking up so much of your time and even spilling your caffeine.”

“No, I—”

“Besides, it would be good for me to get to know the leader of my important ad campaign, right? Really, it’s the best for all parties involved. I know a lovely place.” The man’s voice grew a bit more persuasive, carrying more of that natural authority he seemed to wear like a mantle. Beside him, the glasses man adjusted his frames, making them glint so that Aki couldn’t see his expression.

He recognized a lost cause when he saw one. “I don’t see why not, I’ll be on break soon anyways. We could probably discuss your ideas for the project too.” His voice trailed off hesitantly.

“Excellent.” The man smirked. _Smirked?_ Somehow, Aki felt that before his eyes, a mask was being peeled off. A friendly smile exchanged for a slyer one, eyes full of good-intentions darkening mysteriously.

Many businessmen wore two different faces in their lives. Akihito just hadn’t expected Asami to one of them. And as he was steered off by Asami towards some posh coffee shop, he couldn’t help but feel a tingling suspicion that he had been well and truly played.

* * *

 

If you had told Akihito two weeks ago that he would be sitting in a fancy shop drinking coffee with a male CEO who wanted to get into his pants, he would’ve laughed and laughed…and probably would have gone home and thrown away a few more pictures of Masato for good measure.

But here he was, sitting in front of Asami Ryuichi, nursing a cup of coffee topped with gorgeous latte art as the man looked at him through careful eyes.

“You don’t have to be so suspicious, you know.” Asami smiled with calculated charm, sipping on his black coffee. “I’m not going to kidnap you or anything.”

“Oh, no,” Aki rushed to explain. “I just wasn’t expecting to end up here.”

“Well, the best things are usually spontaneous, aren’t they?” The man looked him up and down. “Besides, like I said, it’s a good idea to get used to each other if we’ll be working together in the future. I do have some questions for you.”

Yes, this is _all_ for business, Aki reminded himself. And work always came first. Even if work involved sitting with an absurdly handsome (possibly gay) man. “Sure, ask away!”

“Why advertisement?”

…well that was unexpected. “E-excuse me?”

“No offense intended, but it really just wasn’t what I expected.” The man nodded at him. “You seem fit, and during the meeting you moved a lot, as if you couldn’t stand being still. So, why a desk job?”

It was true. Aki really didn’t like the forced stillness of the cubicle farm, where you sat in front of a computer and worked. It was stifling, mind-numbing. But it also paid. “Advertisement was the closest to photography I was going to get. Besides, it pays well, and it’s steady.”

“Photography, huh?” The man echoed thoughtfully. “So that’s what you really wanted to do?”

“Yeah, I’ve always had a thing for it. It’s so interesting, how every photograph you take is a tiny slice of time, kept forever. The photographers we work with teach me all sorts of things. I figured that this is a good compromise. I can still enjoy photography, but have a job I can rely on.”

“So, how good do you think you are?” The man looked even more interested, leaning in. Aki couldn’t help but notice the flecks of darker gold in his tawny eyes.

“Well, I’m not a professional, but I’ve worked with them enough that I can do a decent job.” God, how had he ended up talking about _this_ with a practical stranger?

“What pictures have you taken that you’re proudest of? I’ve never really thought about the technicalities of photography, but do you have to switch out parts often?”

And on and on it went. Their conversation rambled along aimlessly, transitioning from photography to coffee (frankly, black coffee is disgusting, Asami-san, no matter what you say) to awkward business deals (yes, he actually had a  _chimp_ as a pet, Akihito-san, I'm not joking). Before Aki knew it, he was calling the man Asami and had his phone number. 

By the time they finally parted ways, the coffee had long been cold, and Aki walked away with a bounce in his step. 

* * *

 

Shin sighed as he sat up, rolling his shoulders around. It felt strange; he hadn't come out this frequently ever before. For once he could feel his healing body, the aches lingering from the night before, and he felt a twinge of guilt for making Aki be the one to put up with it. But there was no helping it; for now, he had a crisis to quell. That business man. Asami.  How had he gotten so unlucky? He grabbed his phone, scrolling down the newly acquired number the man had given to Akihito earlier.

_The same place as last time. Be there ASAP. We have to talk_

_-Shin_

He nodded, satisfied, and threw the phone onto the bed, walking towards the back of the closet to hunt for proper clothes. 

This time he felt no thrill as he pulled his outfit on, feeling the silky skin tight material wrap around him. If he could've, he would've simply worn Aki's clothes, but he had a role to play. He was the Angel, a hottie of a clubber, not Akihito, the clean businessman. And so he put on his clothes and trudged to the club.

The man was sitting at the bar, nursing what appeared to be a glass of fairly expensive bourbon. It suited him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Shin, who looked decidedly less glamorous than usual.

"I'm not here to waste your time; I'm sure you're a busy man." Shin shrugged. "I'm just here to tell you to stay far away from me and Akihito."

He raised an interested look, not at all put off by the standoffish attitude. "Me _and_ Akihito? I had suspected that you two were different, but to hear confirmation from the man himself is shocking."

"We share a body. It’s an arrangement that works well for both of us.” 

“Oh, so Akihito is fine with this too?” Asami quirked an eyebrow. “Even your various nightly exploits?”

Shin shifted uncomfortably for just a second, hesitation showing in his pale blue irises. “I'm responsible and I make sure to not leave him with repercussions; I’d never catch an STD or anything like that. Besides, it’s really none of your business, and it doesn't matter if you know or not." His eyes narrowed. “All that matters is that you leave us alone as much as you can. For the first time in a long time Aki's doing okay, and I'll be damned if you come barreling in and wreck all the work I've done. Keep your fucking dick in your pants and fuck some other bright-eyed business associate.”

"So, let's make this clear," The man took another sip of bourbon, deliberately choosing not to question what all this _work_ was. " _You_  don't want me near you."

"Yes."

"Well, that's _your_ choice, which I’m happy to respect, but you can't exactly make Akihito's choice for him, can you?" Asami smirked. "I’ll avoid you, if that’s what you want, but Akihito is a different story. Until  _he_  tells me in person to leave him alone, I'm afraid I won't be going anywhere. It's been a long time since I've met anyone this fascinating."

Shin paused in shock before a slow smile curved across his lips. A snort made its way out as the boy threw his head back and let out tinkling giggles, barely audible above the thumping beats in the club. He looked at Asami, smiling with easy scorn. "Oh, aren’t you just precious, thinking you have this all figured out, down to the last loophole. What do you think this is, a contract? Trust me darling, you have _no_ idea how much Aki doesn't want this.  _Aki_  doesn't have any idea of how much he doesn't want this." The boy shook his head with mock pity, as though Asami were a particularly stupid child allowed to run amok. "But fine. Do as you wish, I’ve already warned you and I can see it's not going to stop you. So all I'll say is that if you fuck him up..." He leaned in close, minty breath brushing across Asami's lips. "I'll tear your body to a million pieces and feed it to the dogs. So play nice.”

And with that, he swept out of the club again, leaving a puzzled Asami behind. The man watched him leave before taking his last mouthful of alcohol, relishing the burn. Yes, he hadn’t been wrong after all; Akihito and Shin were the most fascinating thing to happen to him in a long long time.

* * *

 

_He was a bad boy. That was what Mommy said. As she sobbed, nails long and hair brittle, lashing out at him, she would scream at him. He was a bad bad boy, and all of this was his fault. Aki didn’t understand why he was bad, but Mommy would never lie to him, and so it must be just as she said._

_It was all his fault. His fault that the happy mommy of the past was now always sad. His fault that those bad men came knocking on the door, pounding against the structure and bellowing with their scary voices. His fault that they never had any food, his fault that his tiny belly was concave with hunger._

_And yet, he didn’t know how to be good. Nothing he did every helped. His mommy didn't want his clumsy hugs or wailed apologies, his ungainly attempts at showing affection and remorse for his wrongs. She was always sad, always crying. Sometimes, she would laugh and be happy, but that happiness scared him, because when she was happy she was a different mommy. The different mommy would simply lie there, slumped against a wall, and her pretty blue eyes would be eaten up by their black center until she saw nothing and heard nothing._

_It was during one of those days when they came. Heavy footsteps pounded towards the door, but Aki didn’t even flinch. But rather than hearing yelling, all that he heard was a calm voice. The man said something he didn’t understand. His mommy simply giggled absentmindedly, carding her fingers through his soft blond locks. It had been the first time in a very long time she had touched him affectionately, and Aki leaned in, craving that warmth._

_The men slammed open the door, but mommy didn’t seem to care. And when they had tugged away Aki, sobbing and crying, tiny emaciated hands reaching for his mommy, who had just so caringly touched his head, the woman had waved him goodbye, staring at him with those black-eaten eyes._

_Her pupils, shot wide, would stay with him forevermore._

Blue eyes snapped open in the darkness of the bedroom, and Aki drew in a deep, rasping breath. Fingers reached up to gently touch at his cheek, where tears trickled down against his will. What was he crying about? What had the dream been? He couldn’t remember, and yet he knew, somehow, that it had been a very sad, lonely dream. A dream of isolation.

But dreams were dreams, and so he nestled himself back into bed, seeking comfort in body-warmed sheets.

Before he sank back into the comforting currents of sleep, he had a curiously absentminded thought.

 _I wonder how large_ my _pupils are right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would make this author a very, very happy girl XD


End file.
